


No lo parece

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lo parece, pero ellos tienen algo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo parece

No lo parece, pero ellos tienen algo.

No lo parece, pero cuando Izumi dice que se va a visitar a su abuela, cuya casa queda casualmente para el mismo lado que la de Hamada, en realidad el de ojos azules se va a dormir a la casa del rubio.

No lo parece, pero cuando Youchiro dice en medio de la clase de matemáticas que le duele mucho el hombro y pide, a regañadientes, que lo acompañe Kousuke a la enfermería, en realidad nunca llegan a dicho lugar, sino que se van a la terraza de la escuela a besarse sin que nadie los vea y los moleste.

No lo parece, pero ellos tienen muchos códigos al hablar, códigos que nadie conoce. Cada "inútil", en un "te quiero". Cada "enano", es un "me gustas demasiado". Cada "imbécil", es un "me preocupo por ti". Cada "mocoso" es un "no se que harías si me dejaras". Cada "eres un burro", es un "¿vamos a tu casa esta noche?". Cada "respeta a tus mayores", es un "no quiero otra cosa".

No lo parece, pero cuando Izumi recibe un mensaje de texto en medio de un entrenamiento, no es, como el le dice siempre a sus compañeros, su madre preguntándole como va todo, sino Hamada recordándole que van a ir al cine esa tarde.

No lo parece, pero cuando al llegar a un estadio para ver uno de los partidos del equipo de béisbol del Nishiura, y Youshiro se aparta para llamar por teléfono a su madre y avisarle que llegó bien, lo que en realidad hace es llamar a Kousuke y desearle toda la suerte del mundo, recordándole que él lo alentará desde las gradas.

No lo parece, pero cuando el equipo de béisbol descubre a Izumi comprando lubricante, no es para que, como les dijo sabiamente una vez Tajima, en su próxima paja le de más placer, sino porque esa noche lo hará con Hamada.

No lo parece, pero ellos se quieren mucho, más de lo que parece y muchísimo más de lo que están dispuestos a admitir.

Aunque también, así y no lo parezca, todo lo anterior es absoluta y totalmente notable y todo el equipo de béisbol y el de animadores están al tanto de esto. Pero bueno, respetan el deseo de sus amigos. Además de que son muy buenos disimulando, así que en realidad no lo parece.


End file.
